The invention relates to a telescopic column crane for stores, in particular for cargo holds, designed for transport and stacking of loads in stacks or on shelves, in holds or stores.
The hitherto known column of frame store cranes and rack stackers possess a telescopic column consisting of two members of box design, in which the lower one is provided with forks for moving loads. The lifting of the fork with the lower member of the column is realized by means of a rope wound on a drum of a winch, whereby the lifting movement is limited by the stroke of the lower member of the column. The telescopic column is suspended to a crane crab so that it effects a rotary movement relative to the vertical axis, e.g. by means of a gear rim. The crane crab is provided with a traversing gear and with a turning gear of the column and travels on a two-girder crane bridge on which also a traversing gear of the bridge is mounted.
In an another column crane the column is of a fixed length, and it consists of a single member of a closed section, e.g. triangular. Along the column a fork is guided on rollers and the movement of lifting is effected by means of a rope in a double system which is wound on the drum of the winch. The lifting movement is effected within the range of the whole column, which together with a load, rotates around the vertical axis which is achieved by its mounting on the crab and the drive by the turning gear.
A drawback of hitherto known designs of column cranes is the fact that the design of the column makes it impossible to allow a passage of the crane above the piles of loads stacked in layers. These cranes have also a lifting height that is limited by the stroke of the column member, and in the design with a single-member column, by the lower overall dimensions of the bridge. Besides, the known designs of column cranes do not allow the raising of the load above the crane track. On these grounds the application of these cranes is very limited, especially in ships' holds. This leads to a necessity of the application of manual stacking of loads of small unit weights at a simultaneous vertical handling on inclined chutes. These drawbacks are particularly harmful on ships, especially fishing boats working on the sea.
The purpose of the invention is the elimination of these drawbacks and inconveniences by construction of a new lifting device which will ensure a full mechanization of loading operations in a space below and above the crane track with a possibility of the passage above loads stacked in layers with single-man attendance.